


Mortal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mortal

Clint knows his life has limits.  
That one day,   
Old sge is going to catch up with him.  
The same goes for Tony and Natasha.   
They are mortals,  
As Thor calls them.   
Their lives are fleeting.   
Very small and short,  
Compared to the gods.  
Bht he still lives his life to the fullest.


End file.
